Pilot operated check valves are conventionally used to maintain fluid under pressure in a loaded hydraulic motor or cylinder. When pressure is applied to the pilot piston for a pilot operated check valve, a check valve is opened. In order to ensure that maximum system pressure will always open the pilot operated check valve, the area of the pilot piston is several times as large as the area opened by the pilot operated check valve.